Soon Enough
by jellynelly
Summary: Quick, fluffy one-shot set several months after Frozen. Anna and Kristoff share a romantic moment.


Soon Enough

Anna paced back and forth in the grand entrance to the castle of Arendelle. She wrung her hands in front of her and a look of worry was plain on her face. It was getting late. They had finished dinner almost an hour ago and the sky was getting dark.

"Anna, relax," said her sister Elsa, quietly, as she sat by a window with a book. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"But they should be back by now," Anna protested. She turned to face Elsa. It had been over a week now since Sir Kristoff, official Ice Master of Arendelle, who also happened to be Princess Anna's suitor, had left to deliver ice over the mountains with a team of six men. The trip was estimated to take five days, and for the past three, Anna's after-dinner pacing became more and more frantic the later it got. "Who knows what could happen out there…with the ice and snow and rocks and cliffs…oh my gosh, the cliffs!" She threw her hands up in despair when suddenly there came sounds of yelling from outside.

"Open the gates! Hurry, lads! It's Sir Kristoff and his men back from the mountains!"

Anna froze staring at Elsa with her hands in the air. Elsa stared back in surprise. Two seconds later Anna squealed with delight and was running out the door with Elsa quickly following behind her, shaking her head.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!" Anna yelled before the men even had a chance to come through the gates. She stopped behind the large group of servants gathered to greet the team, jumping up and down to see over the taller men's shoulders. Finally she caught a glimpse of that golden mop of hair she adored. "Kristoff!" Anna squeezed her way through the crowd.

Kristoff looked up just in time to catch Anna in his arms and brace himself so as not to go tumbling backwards. "Whoa! Careful, Feisty Pants," he chuckled.

Anna beamed up at him. "Oh Kristoff, I was so worried. I'm so happy you're back."  
"I'm happy to be back, too. We got caught up in some bad weather. Set us back a few days, but other than that, everything is fine."

Suddenly there was a tap on Anna's shoulder. It was Elsa. "Oh!" Anna whispered, and stepped aside.

"Welcome home," said Elsa, taking Kristoff's hand.

Kristoff smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Of course we'll need the details of the trip, but I'm sure you're all tired and hungry now. I'll call for a meeting tomorrow." Elsa turned to the crowd. "Please, men, help yourself to dinner in the grand dining hall," she called out. She turned to nod at Kristoff, smiled at Anna, and walked back into the castle.

"Sir Kristoff," said a maid from the side. "The guest room is ready if you'd like to retire for the night."

"Thank you," replied Kristoff, and she nodded and left. Throughout the courtyard servants were busy putting away sleds and supplies and bringing the horses into the stables. The rest of the team made their way into the castle for dinner. Kristoff gave his reindeer Sven a pat on the head as a stable boy came to put him up for the night.

"Aww…are you really going to bed already?" asked Anna in the saddest voice she could muster in spite of her excitement. "But I missed you so much and I finally have you back," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Kristoff smiled down at her. "It's ok. I'll ignore these pangs of hunger and waves of fatigue just for you," he said with a wink.

"OK, good," gushed Anna.

Kristoff laughed. "Let's go for a walk." He waved at one of the guards to let him know he was taking Anna and then the two slowly made their way outside the castle gates. As they walked to a favorite spot of theirs just outside the village at the water's edge, Kristoff recounted some of the highlights of the trip. Then Anna got her turn to talk about all the ways she tried to keep herself busy while he was away. When they reached their destination, Kristoff pulled out a small blanket from his satchel. He put both down, and he and Anna sat on the blanket facing the water. The moon and stars were bright in the night sky, and the lights of Castle Arendelle flickered in the distance across the fjord.

"Really though," Anna picked up the conversation. "I was so worried. I've been out there with you before. I know how dangerous it can be."

"Aw, I'm sorry Anna. But a little bit of danger comes with the business."

Anna sighed. "I know."

Kristoff put his arm around her, hand on her waist. "If it makes you feel any better though, I'm always extra careful just to make sure I come back home to you." He kissed her softly on the cheek.

Anna turned to face him, smiling. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until Anna could no longer hold back and took Kristoff's face gently in her hands. She kissed him softly on the lips, and he kissed back. They repeated this once, twice, a few more times, until eventually their kisses were hungry and intense and they were both wrapped in the other's arms.

Anna's heart raced. To have Kristoff back safe and sound in her arms—it filled her with a mix of happiness, relief, excitement, and other feelings she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt as if she never wanted to let him go, and that no matter how tightly she held him or how deeply she kissed him, she could never get close enough to satisfy the craving inside her for him: The craving she didn't understand but knew was growing the longer they were together, the more she knew how much he loved her, and the more she understood how much she loved him.

Anna groaned softly and pulled Kristoff down onto her as she lay on her back.

Kristoff quickly pulled away from the kiss. "Oh Anna…we really shouldn't be doing this…"

Anna pulled his head back down to taste his lips. Kristoff groaned and tasted hers. In the heat of the moment he kissed his way down to her neck. Anna whimpered.

"Oh we _really_ shouldn't be doing this," Kristoff repeated.

"Please don't stop."

Kristoff gave a quick look of desperation but couldn't resist her plea. He pulled her collar down gently so he could kiss her bare shoulder. Anna gasped and Kristoff shuddered at the sound. He shook his head to clear his thoughts then forced himself, in agony, to stop.

"Kristoff," Anna whispered, breathlessly. "Don't you want to be doing this with me?"

He looked up at her as if he were in pain. "Believe me, I can't tell you just how much I _really_ want to be doing this."

"So what's the problem?"

"Anna…" Reluctantly, Kristoff rolled off of Anna onto his side. "You know very well why we shouldn't be doing this."

Anna sat up. "Yeah, I know….I'm a princess." She hastily stood up and fixed her dress, then stepped off the blanket so Kristoff could put it away.

"Anna," repeated Kristoff, holding her shoulders and looking intently into her eyes. "You know I love you…so very much. But if we did…_certain things_, and if…_certain consequences_ should arise…well, I couldn't bear to have people think badly of you in any way. Of course_ I_ would never—no matter what, to me you are perfect." Anna shyly looked down at her feet. "I-I just want to protect you."

Anna nodded thoughtfully and then gave Kristoff a small smile. He pulled her close and held her in his arms. She leaned comfortably into him, oddly content when just a minute ago she thought she'd never be satisfied. He was safe, she was safe, and in that moment, it was enough. "Come on," said Kristoff softly while taking her hand. "Let's head back before people start to worry."

Anna held Kristoff's hand tight and followed at his side back toward the castle. After a few moments, she was feeling like her playful self again, and a grin grew on her face. "One of these days, I'm going to seduce you, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman," she teased.

Kristoff smiled. "Hey, I never said I didn't enjoy you trying." Then suddenly he stopped and turned to her. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Besides, if things keep going the way I want them to, soon enough I will do _anything_ and _everything_ you want me to do to you, and there won't be anything anyone can say or do about it." Anna's eyes grew wide and she gulped as a flash of images that would probably be inappropriate for a princess to be thinking ran through her head. Kristoff laughed at getting the reaction he wanted out of her. Anna blushed and playfully punched his shoulder. They shared another sweet kiss and walked back to the castle, hand in hand.


End file.
